


Me before you (One Day One Shot)

by Mindscape_13



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Hate gaybashers thugs chase fear tears Hetiam Moguanshan running train, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindscape_13/pseuds/Mindscape_13
Summary: He Tian and Mo are running from thugs, which weren't your typical thugs. At the last second, He Tian makes a self sacrafise decision to save Mo, ensuring Mo Guanshan's safety.
Relationships: TianShan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Me before you (One Day One Shot)

One day  
They weren't going to make it. 

Their feet pounded against the concrete as they ran from thugs. He Tian could hear them running after them. He chanced a glance at Mo, and saw he looked exhausted from running six blocks from those thugs. And they weren't going to make it.

Fear started creeping in his heart at the thought of them catching up, of them catching them. But most importantly, he was afraid more for Mo Guanshan than for himself. "We're almost there!" He huffed out the words as his lungs burned. Trying to motivate the red head to keep running.

The thugs were shouting behind them. They sounded too close for He Tian's comfort. 

He and Mo Guanshan ran down the steps, pushing people out of the way who came up. They couldn't afford to waste time.

"Your dead you hear me you fags! Dead!" One of the thugs shouted at them. They weren't your normal thug group, no, they were gay bashers. And tears burned in He Tian's eyes as he thought of them getting to Mo Guanshan. He didn't care about himself, he cared about his boyfriend. 

Dammit, how could such a perfect day end up so fucked? He just got Mo to say yes to being his boyfriend and then kissed him whenever he could. But of course, nothing ever really goes his way. There was always something in the way.

The thugs saw them kissing and well, shit started to go down as the gay bashing thugs started shouting homophobic slurs at them. 

It seems ignoring the haters wasn't a good idea as they started following them and shouting after them. Resulting in He Tian grabbing Mo's hand, taking off in a full on sprint with the thugs behind them hot on their tails.

And fuck, they weren't going to make the train!

"Jump!" He shouted at the red head who did as he said as they jumped over the small gates.

The train's doors were starting to close and fuck, they weren't going to make it.

He Tian felt desperate. Desperate to do anything to ensure they wouldn't get caught. But they weren't going to make it!

No. They were. Or at least, Mo will. 

They were about three feet away from the closing doors when He Tian pushed Mo Guanshan with all the strength he had left in his body.

It helped give the red head a boost to slip in just in time as the doors closed behind him. 

The train speeding away from the station as He Tian collapsed to his knees, panting for breath on the silent station. 

The approaching thugs coming closer and closer.

Tears trailing down his cheeks.

He smiled.

Mo was safe.


End file.
